Albus, James and the Halfway Hogwarts
by pexbirdo
Summary: This story kind of carries on from HArry Potter and the Deathly Halows but follows Harry, Ron and Hermione's children obviously not the same kids into more fantastic Hogwarts adventures!
1. Starting Characters

**Albus, James and the Halfway Hogwarts**

_**Welcome reader!**_

Hi there my faithful reader and welcome to my story. My story will revolve around Harry and Ginny's two children: Albus and James. It will also feature Ron and Hermione's two children, Rose and Hugo. I do not own these characters or any other characters created by J.K.Rowling that featured in the Harry Potter series. I do not own any of the places or what not etc etc. Basically I do not own any thing created by J.K.Rowling. However there are a few of my own characters and things in the mix and I defiantly own these. I strictly forbid any copying of the characters unless you have my permission. Now on with the character profiles.

_The Starting Characters_

**Albus Severus Potter - **Harry Potter's second son, first year.

**James Potter - **Harry Potter's first son, third year.

**Hugo Weasley -** Ron and Hermione Weasley's first son, third year.

**Rose Weasley -** Ron and Hermione Weasley's first daughter, first year.

_So there we are folks these are the characters we begin with, I hope you enjoy my story please read, review and give constructive criticism to me so I can keep improving this story. _


	2. The Wrong One

**The Wrong One**

James led the four down the corridor to try and find just one empty cabin. Finally he did but it was one of the least looked after James and Hugo had ever seen. The two boys led in and their siblings followed. The cabin was painted red with yellow spots all over it and neither Hugo nor James had seen anything like it before. On one side the seat had collapsed at one end and lay battered and bruised on the cold rubber floor. The rest of the seats were covered in a floral design and the cloth was ripped and torn so much. To the two elder boys it seemed like hell compared to the rest of the train, however that also was in need of some repair.

James and Hugo sat down next to each on the seat that was fully standing, as they could not fit onto the half broken seat. Rose and Albus therefore sat on this one huddled very close together.

"Are all of the cabins in such bad condition James?" Albus asked his older brother, he had never seen such dis-repair on public transport, even muggle bus's and trains were in better condition that this carriage.

"No Al they aren't," he answered his little brother convincingly, he then turned to Hugo and said, 'I've never seen this carriage before have you?"

"No, no I haven't, I wonder why." Hugo replied perplexed.

After this the usual banter of this very diverse group began. Not long after this Rose got out her wand and tried some spells she had been reading about.

The first was the levitation spell, windgardium leviosa. She tried it on a chocolate frog, but the frog ran away before she could master it so she moved onto a raspberry flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. She managed to make it hover through the air and into Hugo's mouth, her brother then ate it the sweet. She tried it a few more times before he began demanding them. This annoyed her a lot so she gave him three earwax-flavored beans at once. After this he stopped demanding more.

The second was lumos, the spell that makes light appear at the end of a wizard/witches wand. Rose had mastered this within ten minutes and her brother Hugo could tell she would be just like her mother, a brain box, good and everything and always having the correct answer. He, however, was like his father, not too bright but bright enough, hotheaded, strong willed and most importantly a Weasley through and through.

The rest of their journey was uneventful; it was filled with idle chitchat and the older boys teasing their younger siblings with lies that they both knew would horrify their parents.

As they got off the train James got stuck behind a group of slow moving first year girls who were being so childish it was un believable. When he managed to get off he could not see his companions or his brother so he made his way towards the carts that take older years up to the castle. He saw one a little way from the only other one remaining and when he saw that this was being occupied by the first year girls he headed swiftly for this cart.

As it pulled away he saw the cart moving farther and farther away. He then realized about the rumors he had heard. These were of a rogue cart that took students to a place unknown and they were never seen again. Had he got in this cart? Had gotten into the wrong one?


End file.
